Remembrance
by D'Arvit 11
Summary: Artemis is searching for his lost memory when it comes looking for him. Why has holly contacted Artemis again? Is it because she's missed him or do the people once again need Artemis's help? Set after Mindwipe, No opal incident or Lost colony. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or any other characters that belong in the Artemis Fowl series. They all belong to Eoin Colfer the author of the said books.**

**Chapter I: Mystery Emails**

**ST BARTLEBY'S SCHOOL FOR YOUNG GENTLEMEN, COUNTRY WICKLOW, IRELAND, PRESENT DAY**

SIX MONTHS AFTER THE MIND WIPE

Artemis sat in the library with his laptop open. He was searching the web for information on fairies and other mythical beings.

He didn't know why but he'd had a sudden interest in fantasy creatures. He supposed it had something to do with the familiarity he felt when he saw a female with auburn red hair, but he didn't understand that either.

Artemis opened another screen on the computer. His diary, another recent habit.

ARTEMIS FOWL'S JOURNAL. DISC 1 ENCRYPTED

_The results from butlers' informant about the mirrored lenses are still confusing me. I'm still no closer to finding the person who conspires against me. This adversary is smarter than I thought. Apparently they told butler's informant that I was the one who had requested the lenses. Of course this is, in truth, preposterous, I can't begin to think why this idea sounds recognizable. Perhaps my fathers new found, positive attitude rubbed of on me when I visited the manor for the holidays last week, but no matter. I am away from all his non-criminal actions while I am back at school. Although here it is almost worse.  
__It's almost impossible to keep focus on anything here at St. Bartleby's as the students of a private boarding school for girls are currently taking up residence here as well. It's highly distracting to always have to listen to (or overhear) girls twittering on about nonsense gossip. I shall be extremely glad when their sewers are fixed and they can leave, but that won't be until 5 weeks! Until then I shall have to listen to my idiotic new school counselor who is, typically, also a female and keeps suggesting that I should try and talk with the young women! Of course I'll turn up the next session distraught saying how I had made a fool of myself and will never be able to show my face again. If she buys it, it will just prove how mindless she is and how unwell she thinks she knows me. As if I have time or patience for conversing with idiotic girls who could never compare their vocabulary levels with mine. I have another session with her today in fact; I wonder what disorder I will be diagnosed with today?_

A blinking on the taskbar caught Artemis' attention him from his journal writing. Someone had just sent him an email. Arty opened the screen and read it.

**From:** _Administrator_

**To: **_Artemis the hunter_

**Message: **Dear Artemis Fowl the II,

I am writing to inform you that there will be a dance on Friday the 13th of this month. Every student from St.Bartleby's must attend and will behave in the best possible manor. We ask you to wear appropriate clothing, as school uniform is not compulsory on the night. If you attend and do not have a partner of the opposite gender we will match you up with a suitable dancing partner.

If there are any queries please see me in my office.

Regards

Prof. W. Theodore 

Artemis stared at the message with distaste. He should have guessed that the Heads would spring something like this on them. For a second his scheming mind even pondered whom he could take to the dance, before dismissing the idea entirely and feeling thoroughly disgusted with himself. He wasn't going to this social gathering, unless there was something in it for him.

After deciding on this course of action he began to compose a long-winded letter on why he would not be attending the dance however his attention was once again diverted from his task.

It was another blinking message on the taskbar. Rather annoyed he opened it and started to read.

**From:** _Fairy with guns _

**To:**_Artemis the hunter_

**Message: **

Hello Artemis,

I hav 2 b quick coz' _Smart Pony_ could be watching.

I think he's busy with the carrots I gave him b4 I started 2 rite.

If u wanna no y ur memory seems lost meet me behind the Science Lbs 2nite at 10:00.

Plz b there, even tho this is really confusing 4 u rite now, U won't regret it.

I miss u arty.

_Fairy with guns_

Artemis could only think three words.

What.

The.

Hell.

His brain was telling him that this was just Spam mail or a prank, but something deep inside him told Artemis that there was more to this than met the eye. There was a lot that didn't make sense.

Artemis' mind was aching from trying to remember where he'd met this unknown _Fairy with guns_ person. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was and it frustrated him that his brain couldn't supply him with an answer. It should be obvious who they were because he usually knew all his contacts.

This correspondent seemed like they knew him rather well. They even knew about his worry of memory loss. Artemis had told no one that. With the exception of his diary, which was encrypted. Since his fathers turn to good he had, had very rare dealings with people out side his immediate family or school with the exception of the Butlers'.

Before he could stop himself he deleted his letter to the heads of the school and started a new message to the mystery writer: _Fairy with guns._ He was so confused and frustrated that he could only write in half-sentence questions.

**From:** _Artemis the hunter _

**To:**_Fairy with guns_

**Message: **

How do you know me?

Where did you get this email address?

Who is _Smart Pony_?

What is he watching?

How do you know about my memory loss?

Who are _YOU_?

And...

Why do you miss me?

_Artemis Fowl the Second_

Still confused, Arty waited for a reply. He wondered if he should have just ignored the email and forgot about it, but there was something about the email names that intrigued him. While he waited he went back to his fairy search flicking through strangely familiar web sites he knew he'd never been to before but some memory lurked in the shadow of his mind, just out of reach…

As he mulled over this a window on his computer automatically opened up interrupting his thoughts. It was the reply from the mystery writer.

**From:** _Fairy with guns _

**To:**_Artemis the hunter_

**Message: **

_That's not all I no about u Arty. _

_I no things about u that u cant even remember urself. _

_I've been watching u 4 almost half a year now and I even know all about ur l8st invention. _

_It's really good arty but its no way near as good as "the box" or Smart Pony's L8st work. _

_He has sum amazin' stuff now. Even Red faced pixie is impressed and thinking of giving Pony-boy a raise._

_I can't say whom these ppl r yet but I will 2 nite. _

_Plz come, I really wanna c u again, _

_Love from a crazy girly captain u 4 got. _

And that was really what made up Artemis's mind. He would go to meet this person, even though it was strange and against all his better judgement.

He wanted his memory back and deep down, most of all he wanted to see her again too.


End file.
